Darkest Before the Dawn
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: Harry Potter expected to find refuge in Forks. He didn't expect to find love. Edward/Harry. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Darkest Before the Dawn**

**Warnings: Male x male**

**Disclaimers: Belongs to JKR and Stephanie Meyers**

**Notes: A/U. For both fandoms. I'm taking great liberties with Twilight. I've only seen the movie.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I'm not entirely certain what possessed Minister-my _friend_-Shacklebolt to send me to a backwater town in America. Oh, I understood the logic behind the decision. I was still healing from my duel with Voldemort; both physically and mentally. But that didn't mean that I was completely helpless against any opposing force that might try to finish me off. Hah, Death Eaters? I destroyed their lord and the Order fears that _Death Eaters_ might be dangerous to me. I laughed the entire time that I was listening to their explanations for my abdicating of Europe. I think most of the Order deemed me clinically insane at that moment. Who knows? Maybe I am. If you'd seen half of the shit I have then you might just be a little _touched_ as well.

After the celebrations finished and people set about rebuilding their lives, I was forced to come head to head with the notoriety that comes from destroying a Dark Lord; I'd wondered if this was how Dumbledore felt upon defeating Grindelwald. Offers came flying in. Requests to join the Ministry and to receive famous awards and-you get the picture. I was constantly harassed for nothing more then fulfilling a prophecy that was seen years ago by a woman that was known to be fraud these days. Every time I set foot in public, there were paparazzi, newspapers, well wishers, women-and men-wanting to kiss the ground I walk on. It became a nuisance and in the end, I welled myself up inside Grimmauld Place, the home of my godfather.

The Death Eater threats started a few months after the War. At first, it wasn't taken seriously. Most of the known Death Eaters were either dead or in Azkaban rotting away for life. But extensive missions revealed that there was a steadily rising faction of Death Eaters who's ranks were amassing more followers then we had ever expected. I was recovering from my injuries in the safety of my strongly warded home, still too weak to properly walk, still too magically drained to cast the more _unforgiving_ spells. The Order and my friends decided that it was in my better judgment to leave England, leave Europe, for America.

But, regardless, here I am, sitting on an airplane hovering over some random state in a country I've never even set foot in. It had taken weeks of convincing, black mail, and lots-and I mean _lots-_of tears for me to agree to their scheme. I knew it was all in love. And I suppose that their constant need to forget the War would have eventually grated my nerves. I'm a hands on man. Someone that has to relive the past in order to grow from it. No one understood that. No one could fathom that I, who had seen more death then anyone else, would want to speak of the War, to speak of those no longer among us.

I think that was the initial reason that I finally chose to leave England and the wizardring world. The woman that I should have loved with every fiber of my being could hardly stand to speak of our past. Whenever I even mentioned a name or a place or even attempted to convey my feelings to her, she would change the subject. As if my emotions did not matter to her. Maybe they didn't. I had seen Ginny Weasley in a light that wasn't flattering. A girl that had been more in love with the idea of Harry Potter then seeing through the scar and title to know _me_. Even Hermione and Ron, my two best friends, rarely mentioned the War. My only confidantes were Bill, Charlie, George, Fleur, Luna, Neville, and Draco Malfoy.

Yes, Draco Malfoy. His biting sarcasm was a god send to me. He'd never worshipped me on a pedestal and for that, I am eternally grateful. His quick wit and snarky comments kept me laughing even though I was dieing inside. Some were under the impression that Draco was only using me to influence the courts when his father's sentencing came. Some considered Draco to be an abomination and that he deserved to be hung to death. But I was there on that fateful night that Albus Dumbledore was killed and Death Eaters were let loose in Hogwarts. I was the only one alive that knew that Draco's motives were driven only by the love for his family and his desire to protect them. Old prejudices die hard and Draco was forced into his own seclusion with his parents. I think that's why I decided to volunteer Draco as my bodyguard for this particular mission. So that he could have a second chance at life.

"What, Potter?" Draco lazily drawls, those expressionless eyes snapping from the boring movie to look at me. His eyes-eyes in general-have always fascinated me. A myriad combination of mint green flecks, sapphire hints, and amber shimmer. "I know I'm positively ravishing, _dear_, but I do believe you're giving that old Muggle a-"

I clamp my hand on his mouth, ignoring that he's licking obscenely at my palm, and give the middle aged man a glare that has him turning abruptly in his seat. Fucking pig. "_Darling_, your mouth can be rather vulgar," I dryly state, removing my hand. "Git," I look at him fondly, ruffling the baby blonde locks, wondering exactly how Draco managed to keep each and every strand perfectly in place, like he'd just experienced the best sex of his life. A spell, no doubt. Draco is one vain, egotistical, narcissistic asshole but I love him.

I've witnessed what an angry Draco Malfoy can do. He's fearless, reckless, and has no qualms about killing. He doesn't feel remorse for his actions. I've seen him cut down wizards twice his age without thought or feeling. He's dangerous, a loose cannon that uses his aesthetics to charm and seduce. But on the battle field, I honestly wouldn't want anyone else at my side. He's fiercely loyal to those he cares for-which is, in itself, a very, _very_, small list.

"Do I have something in between my teeth? Why are you staring at me, Harry?"

"Nothing," I laugh, resting my head against his firm shoulder. "Can't I admire your obvious masculine beauty?" I tease, knowing just where to get him.

"Well, duh," he roll his eyes dramatically. "You've never seen anything this attractive. And yet you still won't take me up on my offer," Draco's voice takes that wistful, sad turn that always makes me feel like the scum in the bottom of a cesspool. "We make a perfect pair."

I sigh, curling my hand around his, feeling his pulse quicken. The age old argument between us, the one that usually breaks my heart at the melancholy in those vivid eyes that should never be there, especially not because of me. It's not exactly a secret that Draco loves me, much more then I him. It's not because I'm a bigot. To be honest, I think love in any form should be cherished. But it's because it's Draco that I'm hesitant to have a non platonic relationship. There's always that nagging voice in the back of my mind that sounds suspiciously like Severus Snape that reminds me that I'm still nothing more then a weapon, that I'm not deserving of Draco's affections. Anyone's affections. I would only hurt them.

"What do you think will be there?" he asks, fingers curling in my hair.

"Hopefully nothing, just plain, ordinary Muggles. No magic. No Death Eaters. Just a place to find refuge, a salvation that we've never really had," I murmur, "Kingsley is the only one that knows our location outside of Luna."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she's already there, waiting on us."

I chuckle. "Luna is nothing short of determined, Draco. And if she feels that we're in need of her assistance, then she'll be there in only a few moments. Are you forgetting that her seer abilities are becoming stronger then even?"

Draco snorts. "That's an understatement."

"What do you think about being in a Muggle school? I know that you've only ever been to Hogwarts for an education."

He shrugs. "An adventure. I've never been surrounded by Muggles before. I'll have to assert my authority early."

"Yeah, and that'll go good with the Muggle police and Kingsley."

"I wasn't suggesting anything criminal," Draco frowns, "But I'm not going out of my way to associate with Muggles. I had a reputation at Hogwarts for being a cold, stuck-up bastard. As long as I don't make friends then it'll be impossible for anyone to even remotely assume that we're wizards."

"I agree. We won't go out of our way to befriend anyone."

People that become too close to me tend to die and should any Death Eaters find me, well, I hardly want any more innocent deaths on my already bloodied hands. After all, I'm sure there are Death Eaters in America. It'll only take them time to discover my location in the perpetually dismal, rainy town of Forks, Washington.**­**

* * *

"You know, they could have been less obvious," Draco pointed out, eyeing the expensive, foreign cars in the garage. "I doubt that anyone in this disgusting little town has even _seen_ cars of this make." A fucking candy apple read Saleen S7 and goddamned black Aston Martin Vanquish were gleaming in the artificial lighting of the garage. "You do realize that those cars are both over 800,000 dollars, don't you? I call dibs on the Saleen," Draco grinned, already heading towards the car.

"Wait. Did you just say _800,000?!!"_ Harry's emerald green eyes widened, staring at the cars like they were Transformers. "Draco, that's more then most people make in ten years! Where the hell did that amount of money come from?!"

Draco sent him an annoyed pout. "Are you forgetting that I come from the wealthiest family in Europe and that you're rich too? Galleons are worth much, much more then any Muggle currency. Fuck, Potter, we could afford ten times this many cars and still have enough to spend the rest of our lives content."

"Yeah, well, I haven't exactly gotten the chance to spend my money, now have I?" he snapped, tentatively running a hand across the hood of the Vanquish, afraid that, telling his luck, he'd have a power surge that would destroy the expensive sports car. "I thought our house was a little on the…risqué side, being almost as big as Malfoy Manor but this is ridiculous. Everyone in Forks is going to believe we're some kind of Mafia hit men or something."

"They wouldn't technically be wrong," Draco offered Harry a Cheshire grin, spinning the keys around in his fingers. "Come on, Harry. We haven't gotten to live for how many years? This'll be exciting and a deserved vacation from all the bullshit happening in England. Live a little, honey," Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "You, out of everyone, earned this."

"Thanks," Harry sighed, withdrawing from the intimate embrace, not entirely comfortable with the close proximities of their bodies. Not when he was all too aware of Draco's feelings for him. "Well, are you ready for school?" he asked, not missing the momentary pain lancing through Draco's beautiful eyes as the blonde turned towards the S7.

"As ready as I'll ever be. How about we show these Muggles a grand entrance?"

"Sounds fun."

The two cars peeled out of the driveway at top speeds-nearly twice the legal limit in just seconds, racing against one another the entire stretch towards their school. Upon entering the parking lot of Forks High School, the cars came to squealing stops in absolutely perfect positions. Students watched in shock as the doors slammed shut and the two teenagers conversed in hushed tones, ignoring the looks directed their way.

"You'd think we were aliens," Draco scoffed, throwing an arm across Harry's shoulders, glowering darkly at anyone that was a little _too_ interested in them. Draco's instincts to protect Harry were raging, even though Harry needed no outside defensives save his own skills. "What?" Draco snarled at a gawking group of girls.

"Draco, be nice," Harry muttered, darting wary glances at the student body. "Just because we aren't going to be overtly friendly doesn't mean we have to be assholes."

Half way through the parking lot, Harry nearly stumbled into Draco's back, locking eyes with a beauty leaning against a silver Volvo that may have even rivaled Draco. Tall, leanly built with the well defined musculature of an athlete. Pale as ivory with the most other worldly golden eyes. Disheveled copper hair-that might have even rivaled Harry's own even on his most messiest days-fell in haphazard layers, giving him that sex kitten vibe that had Harry's heart beating wildly in his chest. His magic sizzled in the air, sending waves of electricity through his body. _Must control, must control._ He took in several deep breaths before continuing on towards the school.

"You okay?" Draco queried, thankfully oblivious to Harry's sudden discomfort-and arousal.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just felt a little dizzy."

Draco's brows furrowed in concern. "Are you sure? I mean, well, you aren't relapsing are you? Your legs aren't completely healed. I'm kind of surprised you aren't limping. And you're also not exactly at the top of your form. If…if anything _were_ to happen, well, you'd need to rely on me."

"And you know I hate to relinquish control, even to you," Harry smiled, wondering for the umpteenth time why, oh why, he couldn't have just taken the easy route and fallen in love with Draco. It would been the fairy tale romance of the era. A former Death Eater and spy having a relationship with the Destroyer, the Savior. It was depressing that he couldn't love a man that clearly cherished him, all for the fear of the unknown. _Fucking Voldemort. I hope you're rotting in Hell._

"I know. Good morning, I'm Draco Black and this is my brother, Harrison Black," Draco smiled charmingly at the secretary, giving her his most undivided attention, "We need our schedules."

"Yes, of course!" the flustered woman turned several shades of red, hands shaking as she handed him their tables.

"Thank you," Draco sent the twenty something woman a flirty wink before grabbing Harry's arm and leaving the office. "What? Just because I happen to enjoy men doesn't mean that I'm a complete ogre when it comes to women," Draco scoffed, clipping Harry neatly on the side of the head.

"Ouch, fucker!" Harry cursed, swatting Draco's hands. "You're definitely related to a troll. An ugly troll."

"Aww, that wounds me," Draco mock swooned, laughing as they headed towards their first class, dodging admiring classmates with honed Quidditch reflexes.

Harry decided that maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be _that_ bad.

***

"Edward?" Alice Cullen's melodious voice snapped his younger brother from staring off into space, "Just because we don't need to blink doesn't mean that you shouldn't. The humans would be confused," she giggled, resting against her mate's chest. "Besides, I think things are going to get interesting."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked, as his other three siblings shot Alice a Look.

"Oh, you'll see. Ah. I think they're here now."

The sounds of two high horse powered motors were gunning down the hill towards the school. Edward watched in amusement as the humans around them stared in the direction of the oncoming, flashy sports cars. Emmett whistled appreciatively at the make and models and even Rosalie looked twice. As the cars came to a screeching halt, Edward was hard pressed _not_ to stare at the two teenagers that emerged from the driver's side. They could have been one of the Cullen's. The blonde was nearly half a head taller then the other, with an intolerable persona that reminded Edward of Rosalie. He was handsome but nothing like the raven haired.

He was breath-taking; if Edward actually breathed then he may have stopped. And had his heart beat, it might have beaten wildly. His black hair was untidy but in a sexy, unkempt way. His body was muscular, not like Emmett's bulky frame but not like the blonde's slender one either. Edward could see the definition in the human's body; they rippled underneath the fitted tee-shirt. But it was his eyes that drew Edward in the most. An enthralling emerald shade that were unlike any other color he'd ever seen in his long, immortal life.

"You can stop drooling," Alice giggled, "I think we're going to like them. Maybe some a bit more then others," she said vaguely. _Maybe you'll even forget Bella._

_Maybe. _Bella had taken off for Florida with her mother, leaving him without a mate or a promise of a future that they'd wanted to build together. Edward was still reeling from the abandonment of a human that may have been his eternal mate. _What do you see, Alice?_

_You'll know soon enough. Can you hear anything?_

_How can I possibly hear above all this noise? It's like ravenous wolves._ Edward disregarded the sexual comments of his classmates, trying to focus on the raven haired human but to no avail. Everyone else was drowning him out. But he knew he was captivated, a vanilla scent lingering on the breeze, wafting through the trees, teasing Edward's senses. He rather liked it.

* * *

**Oh god, another story. But I'm obsessed with Twilight/Harry Potter crossovers at the moment. LOVING Edward/Harry slash. And I'm stuck with On This Cross for the moment. And none of my other stories interest me right now. So, that's how this little plot bunny came to be. **

**Leave me a review, oui? ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Title: Darkest Before the Dawn

Warnings: Male x Male

All rights belong to JKR and Stephanie Meyers

_**I'm in awe that this story received all of those reviews!! I'm very happy with the response to it. Especially considering I'm pretty much entering this story blind to the Twilight world. Thanks bunches!! Oh, if anyone can send me a message and explain Edward, Jasper and Alice's powers in detail I'd really appreciate it!!!**_

**Chapter Two**

By lunch it was circulating throughout the gossip mills that Draco and Harrison Black were fugitives on the run, exiled lovers, gang members, and renegade serial killers. Most of the rumors were only further heightened by Harry and Draco's self absorbed world that included no one but themselves. Harry was friendly though, when spoken to, but Draco was an absolute beast. His cruel remarks and disdainful attitude kept any would be friends at bay. And Draco was happy with that. But the two were devastatingly beautiful and the female population-and some of the male-were chatting animatedly about the handsome newcomers.

"I'm going to be mauled by fan girls, aren't I?" Harry groaned, resting his head against the cool, melamine table. "Are my scars showing or something? I thought I'd successfully covered them with Glamours."

"You look wonderful, as usual, scars and all," Draco smiled, effectively causing a nearby table of girls to giggle uncontrollably. "And you call me vain," Draco huffed, taking a hesitant bite of his salad, using the smallest amount of magic to check his and Harry's food for poison. One could never be too careful. "Your scars tell a story, Harry. They're nothing to be ashamed of."

Harry ignored him. It was a long standing argument between them. Harry was self-conscious about them and kept Glamours on them all the time; only around his closest friends was he comfortable to reveal them. As of yet, only Draco had seen them _all_. "Hi, I'm Jessica," a bubbly voice interrupted the two wizards, inviting herself to sit with them. "We were wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us," she gestured towards a group of students at another table.

"That's very thoughtful but I'm afraid we'd much rather eat alone," Harry smiled at her, gritting his teeth as another round of giggles came from the table behind them. "No hard feelings?"

"Oh, well, I guess," she frowned.

At that moment the bronze haired Adonis from the parking lot walked into the lunch room, followed by four equally attractive Muggles. The first female could have possibly been a Malfoy-the description wasn't lost on Draco. She was statuesque with the curves a model would have envied. Behind her, the man that was obviously her boyfriend, was large and brawny with closely cropped dark hair and the same amber eyes as the others. The other girl was petite and willowy, with black hair that glinted almost purple in the lights of the lunch room, styled on end. The final boy had golden blonde hair that contrasted sharply with his golden eyes. Harry had to wonder why all five of them weren't in an Abercrombie and Fitch magazine.

"Who are they?" he asked, eyes following them as they sat as far as possible from the rest of the students.

"Those are the Cullen's and the Hale's," Jessica said, pleased that the two new students were actually talking to her. "They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. And they're all _together_," she whispered meaningfully. "Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett."

"What about him?" Draco nodded towards the copper haired one, disinterestedly munching on his salad, gazing in boredom at the five.

"That's Edward. Apparently the girls here aren't good enough for him." Harry idly wondered when Edward had shot her down. He pitied the girl. She was pretty and if Harry hadn't meant enamored with the beautiful Edward, he might have considered her as a quick relationship. She was brazen and bold, the only one that had even bothered to approach them. "I heard that Mrs. Cullen can't have children."

Harry looked in dark loathing at Jessica. "I find it interesting that the first to spread rumors are usually the ones that have been spurned. Let me guess, one of them broke your little heart so you have to gossip about the reason behind an obviously kind hearted woman that took children into her home that would have been cast aside by the system?" Harry snarled, magic beginning to sizzle as the temperature rose in the lunch room.

Five sets of topaz eyes landed on him, the only ones that could sense the change, each confused as to what it was exactly. "**Harry, calm down**!" Draco seethed through clenched teeth in perfect Parslemouth, ignoring the whip lash of magic that threatened to be potentially dangerous to all of those around. "**You aren't ready for this. Harry, please**," Draco pleaded, placing his hand on Harry's quivering bicep. "Please," he repeated in English, meeting Harry's wild green eyes.

"I'm fine. Okay? I'm good," Harry breathed evenly, the perilous glint to his eyes fading rapidly as he gazed into his friend's beseeching ones. "I just think, anyone would be lucky to have a family, regardless of how that family came to be," he swallowed the lump in his throat, thinking of own his mismatched family and how his blood relatives hadn't been nearly as loving as his adopted ones.

"I'm sorry, I mean, I didn't think-"

"Oh Jessica, you never do," another girl with glasses sighed, leading Jessica back towards their group. "Did you think that maybe they were orphans too?"

Harry's stomach churned as he heard the sympathetic sounds coming from those that had heard the girl's rhetoric. "I think I need some fresh air," Harry's voice hitched as he hastily disposed of his barely eaten food, and headed outside, catching those strange golden eyes following his every move.

"Harry! Wait up!" Draco groaned, casting everyone that was ogling them an angry sneer. "Harry, mate, what's going on with you? You haven't lost control like that in months, since before the final battle."

"I don't know. I just…Fuck, I felt like I had to defend that woman. I'm fucked up, aren't I?" Harry frowned, catching sight of the faint blood marring Draco's delicate hands. "And I hurt you. Something I said I would never do after how…how I nearly killed you sixth year."

"These are nothing. See?" Draco raised his palm for his Harry to see that the cuts were healing automatically, reminding Harry once again that he wasn't normal. That neither of them was. They were war torn monsters that had committed enough atrocious acts to make even the most horrible Muggle criminal cower in fear. "All better."

"God, I'm so fucking stupid! What if someone had seen? What if they knew what that surge of power was? I could have just exposed us because I don't have control of my emotions."

"But you didn't. Trust me, if there were Death Eater's around then we would have definitely known it by now. We're getting soaked through to the bone, Harry. Oh, and you know what I realized?" Harry raised a brow. "Edward Cullen could be Cedric Diggory's long lost twin."

_That_ dropped Harry's current train of thought and focused instead on comparing the likeness between the deceased Diggory and the pale bombshell in the lunchroom.

* * *

Alice's giggling was beginning to grate Edward's nerves. And that _I know something you don't know_ gleam to her eyes was equally annoying. Yes, her clairvoyance was useful but not when she used it against them and not when she kept any information to herself. But Edward just knew that she was enjoying this far more then a _loving_ sister should. And it all centered around Harrison Black. That damnable beauty with those too green eyes of his and that wind swept black hair that-Edward clenched his jaw muscles together tightly as he and his siblings walked into the lunchroom and the object of his inner turmoil was already there.

He stole a glance at Harrison while he passed him, Jessica's high pitched voice made Edward's ears ring. _Oh God, he's so cute! I wonder what it would take to get him to take me to prom?_ "Who are _they_?" Harry's voice cut through Jessica's mental monologue. _Obviously, he'd have to see the Cullen's. _

Edward listened closely, zeroing in on the Black's, pausing in ripping his bagel to shreds as he realized…he couldn't hear their thoughts. Focusing solely on Harry and Draco he waited for several seconds, attempting to pick up their thoughts apart from the voices entering his mind. It was futile. There was simply _nothing_. Almost as if a wall were barricaded around their psyches. An impenetrable fortress that was _meant_ to ward foreign intruders from being granted entrance. But that was impossible. His powers had always worked on humans. _**What's wrong?**_ Edward glanced at Jasper, concern on his face. Edward regained control of his emotions. _Nothing_.

"Those are the Cullen's and the Hale's. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. And they're all _together. _Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett." _Some would think that's weird. It's almost incest._ Edward's hand curled into a fist. He didn't appreciate _anyone_ speaking of his family in that manner.

"What about him?" Draco, the blonde, asked nonchalantly, nodding towards Edward.

"That's Edward. Apparently the girls here aren't good enough for him," Jessica's voice was bitter. _Stuck up asshole. He's the reason that Bella left. How had Bella even fallen in love with that bastard? He's so cold._ Jessica's thoughts were seeping with hatred towards Edward and the vampire could hardly blame her. She wasn't the only one that blamed Edward for Bella's abrupt departure for Florida. "I heard that Mrs. Cullen can't have children," Jessica said nastily.

The siblings eyes narrowed at Jessica and if it weren't for Jasper's calming waves then they would have most likely attacked her. "I find it interesting that the first to spread rumors are usually the ones that have been spurned. Let me guess, one of them broke your little heart so you have to gossip about the reason behind an obviously kind hearted woman that took children into her home that would have been cast aside by the system?" Edward was taken aback by the anger in Harry's voice, at the fire raging in those glowing green eyes.

_**I think I definitely like him**_**,** Alice's voice came to Edward's ears, _**He doesn't even know Esme and he's defending her. It's kind of cute. It makes you wonder what all he's been through to be so defensive of a woman that he's never even met.**_

Suddenly the temperature altered and the heat was almost suffocating. Jasper gasped, covering his mouth with his hand, eyes widening as he felt all the emotions coursing through Harrison Black. There were too many to pinpoint, too many to control. He was lost in a sea of grief, remorse, and hate. Jasper could only imagine what kind of Hell that the boy had been through in such a short life to have all of those sensations boiling inside him, with no outlet, with no means to subdue them. It reminded Jasper of a soldier, of a man eaten alive with memories of a war, but how could a seventeen year old parallel those feelings of a veteran that had survived horrors upon horrors?

The faintest traces of electricity hummed through the stagnant air, none of the students noticing the alteration in humidity or the barely there flashes of light that sparked. The Cullen's gazed at Harry. One of Draco's hands was on Harry's arm and he was speaking softly to him, in a language that the Cullen's couldn't understand. Edward stared in rapt wonder at the two. That hissing sound reminded Edward of the crackling of leaves on a crisp autumn day. _**Edward? Can you hear anything? What's going on?**_ Emmett's bass cut through Edward's admiration of the foreign language.

Shaking his head, Edward didn't respond. "Please," Draco's soft, pleading voice, and the pain in his azure eyes ebbed the feral gleam to Harry's ever darkening eyes. _Harry, I need you, _a whisper soft thread of Draco's thoughts floated through Edward's mind. He attempted to probe deeper only to find that he was blocked again.

"I'm fine. Okay? I'm good. I just think, anyone would be lucky to have a family, regardless of how that family came to be."

_**Poor Harry.**_ Edward had to agree with Alice. The anguish in Harry's clear, emerald orbs was evident even for those without empathic skills to see. "I'm sorry, I mean, I didn't think-" Edward suppressed his growl, _loathing_ Jessica, wishing that he could-

"Oh Jessica, you never do," Angela sighed, prodding her towards their friends, "Did you think that maybe they were orphans too?"

Orphans. That might have explained Harry's ire. "I think I need some fresh air," Harry choked back a sob as he quickly left the lunch room, with Draco on his heels, the smell of blood following them. Edward looked at Draco's hand, brows furrowing as he saw the droplets of blood that had formed from the small lacerations to his palm. What in the seven levels of Hell had occurred?

"Alice, what is it?" Emmett asked in a low voice.

"I…I can't get definite reads on them. I can't see their futures," Alice's visage fell as she leaned against Jasper, "But when I focus on Edward, I can see _him_. It's still a little unclear but…but I think that we're going to grow very close to him._ Both_ of them."

"Edward? Can you get inside their minds?" Rosalie inquired, looking outside to see that Harrison and Draco were standing in the middle of the pouring rain, in the middle of a heated argument.

"…I can't _hear_ them."

His confession was met with shock.

**So, yeah, not very sure about this chapter. And I'm not if I should keep switching back and forth between the Cullen's and Harry and Draco. Is it bothering anyone that I keep doing a different P.O.V? I probably won't do it the entire story. Maybe just for now. **

**The Cullen's aren't sure what's going on with Harry and Draco. They can't figure out what's going on with them, they just know that something isn't right. First, they're immune to both Alice and Edward's powers. Second, the explosion of Harry's magic-a power that the vampires have never been in contact with. Third-the scent.**

**I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with this and I'm excited to finish the next chapter. The first meeting of Edward/Harry!!**

**Please review!! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Darkest Before the Dawn

Warnings: Male x male

Disclaimers: Belongs to JKR and Stephanie Meyers

**CHAPTER THREE**

"You can't hear them?" Alice echoed, "Not at all?"

Edward shook his head. "There's a wall there every time I attempt to get into their minds. I've never come across that."

"…I think that Carlisle needs to know what's going on. With what happened with Harry and everything. He might have some answers." _**And when I say everything, Edward, I mean it. Tell him about Harry's scent. **_

_**And how did you figure that out? **_Edward glowered.

_**You were sniffing the air like some puppy! **_Alice shot him a wink, knowing that his brother was loathing the comparison to a dog-it reminded him too much of the werewolves. _**Stop glaring at me or I'll tell the rest of our family. Emmett might think you've got some sort of defect going after **_**another** _**human.**_

"Will you please refrain from doing that?" Rosalie scowled, "It's unfair that you're having a silent conversation that's obviously of some importance."

"Edward will tell you when he wants to," Alice chirped, "And not a second before he's ready. I don't think we need to worry about Edward not being able to hear them. They aren't a threat to us."

The bell rang for class to resume. "You seem positive of that," Jasper said, holding his mate's hand as left the lunchroom. "You admitted that you couldn't see their futures. But you're sure of their not being dangerous to us."

"I said that I couldn't see it clearly. I can see enough to know that Harrison and Draco Black are the furthest from our worries."

Edward could hear the unspoken _for now_ in her voice.

* * *

Harry Potter was tentative as he stepped foot inside English; this was his last class as well and the only one he shared with Edward Cullen. His eyes swept over the faces to land on a flesh made god that made all of lowly mortals insignificant. Harry swallowed hard, making his way to the only empty seat in the classroom and it was right beside Edward. _Of course. I've got a fucking hard on and I have to sit beside him!_ Harry was frustrated. No, he was _beyond_ frustrated. This reaction to Edward-to _anyone­_­-was absurd. He was supposed to be here until the entire Death Eater resurgence was destroyed. Not making eyes at a boy; despite how insanely gorgeous said boy was.

"I haven't properly introduced myself."

_Oh God, even his voice is sexy._ The perfect blend of masculine gentleness with a whisper-soft air accent that told of bygone days of chivalry and romance. "Well, I haven't exactly had classes with you today. And you weren't forthcoming at lunch."

Edward had the grace to look embarrassed. "Sorry about that. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Harrison Black but please, call me Harry," Harry said, extending his hand towards Edward, laughing self consciously when Edward didn't accept his hand. "Alright…fair enough."

"I have…phobias against germs," Edward lied, "Nothing personal."

Harry shrugged-he could have cared less if Edward Cullen was repulsed by him or thought he had some sort of transmittable disease. He wasn't in Forks to make friends, he was here in order to remain incognito until all threats were vanquished in England. "No offense taken. I hardly think that your rejection of a hand shake will give me a complex."

"How are you liking Forks?" Edward asked, attempting small talk, admitting to himself that he was gracious that Bella had actually taught him certain personality traits that had before been decidedly shortcoming.

Harry droned out the teacher's lecture on early twentieth century novelists, not daring to lose himself in those topaz eyes that were faintly ringed in ebony. "I think…I'd like it a lot better if everyone would stop asking me that," Harry flashed him a toothy grin, dimples pronounced. "You're number twenty today."

"Ah. Redundant."

"Extremely so." Harry thumbed through the literature book, idly glancing from the pages to Edward. He couldn't place the reason for his unexplained suspicions revolving around Edward and the rest of the Cullen siblings. And it confused him. He was apt at reading people and normally his gut instincts about people were right on target. But when it came to Edward, everything that he innately knew was suddenly obsolete and he knew nothing. "From how everyone talked of you, I imagined you to be a bit of an arse."

"Rumors are often lies, Harry." Yes, Edward was aware of how people perceived him, most notably now after the entire Bella incident. He'd been nothing but an ice prince before Bella but after becoming close to her, people had started to see him differently. They had seen him as more then some sort of god, that he was normal. Then Bella had decided that she could not handle being with a vampire or living an immortal life. They had decided mutually to spread hearsay that Edward had cheated on her and Bella, being devastated, had moved to Florida. Instead of Edward being conceived as a cold, he was a complete bastard. _Not far off…_

"I know," Harry agreed quietly, remembering second year and fourth year and fifth year and so many other times that people chose to spread gossip instead of listening to the truth.

A gust of wind swept through the partially opened windows, bringing in a trickling of rain. That oh so delicious vanilla scent hung on the air currents, tickling Edward's nose, assaulting his senses as it coiled around him like a serpent waiting to strike. Edward stopped breathing regardless that if anyone noticed that there would be questions but he couldn't inhale that aroma. He bit on his bottom lip, realizing exactly _what_ that smell did to him as such close proximity. He hadn't had problems like this since he was human and he was sixteen.

"You alright there, mate?"

"Yes, thank you," Edward managed a strained half-smile at Harry. His fingernails dug into his palm and he attempted to ward off the erection that was straining against his trousers. Flashes of Harry underneath him, legs spread and begging for it, begging to be-_STOP. _Edward regained his self control. "It seems kind of strange that you would transfer senior year."

"Well, things happen, don't you know?" Harry drawled nonchalantly.

"Fair enough. But I must ask, are you from the Mafia?" Edward's facial expression was completely serious, with a small smile curling his pouty lips and his perfect dimples-

"What?" Harry blinked, looking from Edward's lips to his topaz eyes.

"Nothing."

"Mister Black, just because it's your first day does not excuse you from listening to the lesson!" the teacher barked, "Pay attention!"

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, feeling his face flush as all eyes were turned on him. A snicker came from next to him. "Yes, I'm glad that I amuse you, Your Highness," Harry scowled, turning in his seat to give the eerily Snape reminiscent teacher his undivided attention.

But it was damn hard to ignore Edward-fucking-Cullen beside him.

* * *

Harry had had reactions to men before; his first homoerotic wet dream had been focused entirely on his godfather. The man had been a walking orgasm. That long black hair and those dreamy blue eyes of his; Harry had stammered for months around Sirius. Harry was no blushing virgin either; his first time had been with Ginny Weasley underneath the Quidditch Pitch. And he'd experimented with a few men before. Most of it had been harmless oral sex or mutual wanks with nothing long term resulting from it.

Harry had preferred the gratification that came without the promises of tomorrow. The people he did come close to in life were often taken from him prematurely. He had learned to cope with the loneliness and the depression that resulted from his self induced isolation. No one could penetrate the seemingly impenetrable walls that Harry kept erected around his heart. Even if he lived a life of complete seclusion, he was alright with that because those he cared for would be protected from all the darkness that shrouded him.

A few had wormed their ways past his defensive barriers-mostly because they were persistent. But he still kept them at arms length and treated them with kid gloves. He was afraid that should he even sully him with his blood stained hands that they might lose that purity that Harry so desperately attempted to keep in tact. That, perhaps, if they caught even the tiniest glimpse of the tortured soul that was underneath all the layers of normalcy that they might abandon him or seek to save him.

And that brought everything to Edward Cullen. The boy had the dashing good looks of a Hollywood star. But Harry wasn't superficial or shallow. Edward's appearance had nothing to do with Harry's sudden and unexpected-_and unwanted_-attraction to him. It was almost as if Edward were a kindred spirit, someone that had experienced the pains that Harry had. The impossibilities were endless. Edward was too young to have gone through a war. Too young to have gone through Hell and lived to tell the tale. How could a seventeen year old Muggle emit such a familiar aura?

"Harry! Are you even listening?" Draco elbowed Harry in the ribs. "Bloody hell, am I boring you that much?" Draco snapped, taking a sip of his latte, watching the rain splash against the window panes of the café.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Harry stirred his cappuccino with a biscotti.

"I was talking about the Cullen's. Do you find it odd that they all have fucking yellow eyes?"

"I'd liken them to topaz myself," Harry commented dryly, smiling to pacify Draco.

Draco scoffed. "You would. I saw how you were staring at Edward Cullen," he snarled the name distastefully.

"What?"

"Come on! You were undressing him with your eyes in the parking lot this afternoon," he said bitterly, not looking at Harry.

Harry pursed his lips, seeing Draco's jaw muscles clenching tightly. "I'm sorry. I…I can't explain it. When I look at him or talk to him…I feel like…like I'm with someone like me."

"And you don't feel that with _me_?" Draco snapped, raising his azure eyes from the floor to glare incredulously at Harry. "I was there with you, Harry. The whole time. We went through everything together and yet you feel more of a connection with a fucking Muggle?" Draco's voice was steadily rising and the customers in the coffee shop were eyeing them. "Why am I never good enough for you?!"

"Calm down," Harry's voice was soft.

"I've done everything I can think of to get you to look at me as something more. I love you. But obviously that isn't enough," Draco hissed, spinning on his heel and abruptly leaving the café.

Harry didn't miss the tears that were in Draco's eyes.

* * *

_**I didn't make the meeting as stimulating as when Edward and Bella met in Twilight. Edward's already had a reaction to his singer-and Harry is **_**not**_** Edward's second singer. Edward's personality has changed a bit due to Bella. **_

_**I'm probably getting some things off with the Twilight universe. I wasn't sure what grades the Cullen's were in during the first Twilight. I made them all seniors. **_

_**Once again, thanks bunches for reviewing and author/story alerts and favorite story. I love you guys! :-D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Darkest Before the Dawn**

**Disclaimers: Nothing belongs to me. **

**Chapter Four**

It might have been minutes or hours, Harry Potter wasn't certain. His coffee had long since gotten cold and the biscotti that he'd been stirring the liquid with had turned into sodden mush that crumbled in the bottom of the mug. In a perfect world, the Death Eaters would have all been in Azkaban, he would be surrounded by nothing but friends and family, and he would probably be the head Auror, and he would be in love with Draco Malfoy. Instead, he was in back water town, banned from his own world, cut off from any contact with the wizardring world, and too fucking afraid of loving the only person that had ever loved _him._

Draco had never seen Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. He'd never been awed by the scar. He'd never worshipped Harry on a pedestal or kissed his ass in order to further his own gain. He'd never cared about his sizeable wealth. About the only aspect of Harry that Draco was interested in was his heart. But Harry kept his heart closely guarded. He'd experienced too much pain in his short life to not keep his heart under tight lock.

"You seem distracted."

Harry jolted in his seat, green eyes widening as he saw Edward Cullen standing in front of his small table with his hands shoved into his pockets. His disheveled locks were sodden, a few damp strands falling across his face, and those beautiful amber eyes of his were aglow in the dim lighting of the café. "Ed…Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the area," Edward's crooked grin had Harry's heart skipping several beats. "Would you believe that?"

"No," Harry laughed, forgetting for the moment his inner lament, focusing on the gorgeous man in front of him.

"I saw your brother leave."

"Are you stalking me, Edward Cullen?" Harry motioned towards the empty seat, "Because that's against the law or at least it is in England."

Edward sank down into the chair, "That depends. Are you feeling violated?"

"I think that would depend on your definition of the word violated."

"Can I get you another latte?" one of the waitresses asked, leaning over as far as she could to take Harry's half empty mug, her cleavage practically thrust in front of the wizard. "Or maybe something else?"

"I'm fine. Thank you. Edward?"

"No, thanks."

"Oh, well, okay," she frowned, turning on her heel, hurriedly walking to the back.

"I don't mean to be rude but, exactly _why_ are you here? You see me argue with Draco and feel it's your _gentlemanly_ duty to escort me home so I don't get wet. While that's sweet of you, it's a bit strange."

"Maybe I choose to ally myself with you instead of becoming a target of the Mafia," Edward teased. He chuckled at the confused expression on Harry's face. "It's getting dark. Would you like me to take you home?"

"I…I don't think that's a good idea," Harry said, thinking of Draco. "It might start another fight."

"You were fighting because of me?"

"You could say that," Harry sighed, rising to his feet and laying down money for the bill and a tip. "But that rain doesn't look very inviting at all." He scowled at the dismal precipitation. "…Alright."

"Are you afraid that you'll melt? Would you like my coat to hold over your head?"

"Ha, ha," Harry's voice was dry, following that perfectly shaped ass molded exquisitely in-Harry's eyes snapped from watching that pert ass, feeling an amused gaze on him. "What?" he demanded, cursing himself as his face warmed, knowing that he'd been caught staring at Edward.

"Nothing," Edward's smile was impish as he opened the passenger door for Harry.

"Whatever. I live on 3094 Rose Court," he said as soon as Edward was in, turning the car's engine over, forcing himself not to ogle the Adonis beside of him. He shouldn't have been this easily distracted by his fight with Draco. It should have been bothering him immensely but instead all he could do was imagine Edward Cullen in various positions that ended with mutual gratification. _Great, now I'm going to get a fucking nose bleed at the images. _"So…why all the dislike at school?"

"A girl."

Harry nodded sagely. There were still members of the Weasley family and his old circle of friends that were rude because of his termination of his relationship with Ginny. He intimately knew the meaning of the word 'ostracized' because of it. Ron and Dean Thomas had been the only two that were violent with him. The others…well, Harry supposed he was much better without them in his life. It hurt. To know that anyone could dispose of friendship and love because of one person. Ginny's manipulation had run deep.

"Not that I was Mr. Popularity to begin with. Yes, there were those that desired me because of my appearance and wealth but…I suppose that I have a difficulty about me that prevents me from trusting anyone fully. It's annoying but it's saved me from having my heart broken," Edward's lips were turned into a wan smile and his eyes were distant, staring into the past. Harry had to wonder how many ghosts haunted Edward Cullen.

"But that girl managed to?" Harry queried, mentally berating himself for the flash of jealously that reared it's ugly, green head.

"Almost. I was very…very close to giving her everything of myself. In the end, I'm relieved that her true colors were shown. Can we not talk about this, Harrison?"

"Only if you stop calling me Harrison. Please, it's Harry," he chuckled.

"Deal. Why were you and Draco fighting about me?"

Harry's finger traced patterns on the fog forming on the glass. "I guess…he doesn't like me being close to anyone but him. And he thinks that you're some pretty rich playboy who's interest in me is less than innocent."

"What if he isn't wrong?"

Heart stopping for several second in his chest, Harry's finger paused in drawing, jade eyes widening in alarm. This…wasn't what Harry came to Forks for. He swallowed hard, calming his racing heart, getting control of his emotions. "Then I think that you need a new hobby," his responded icily.

"A hobby? I don't fling myself at just anyone, Harry. Do you believe in fate?"

"No. I refuse to believe that I was simply put on this planet in order to fulfill some manifest destiny that a god that may or may not exist planned for me. I'm no one's puppet," he said, harsher then he wanted to. His reflection in the window warned him that he was on the verge of loosing his clamp on his magic; green eyes were slowly swirling with crimson rivulets. A gift from Voldemort. "Thanks for the ride," he snapped, flinging the car door open as they pulled up to the front entrance of the massive house.

"Harry!" Edward called, crossing the path quickly, arms intercepting the smaller man around the waist. "I didn't mean to anger you," he said softly, "Though you wouldn't be the first to reject me like that."

"It has nothing to do with you!" Harry protested, knowing he was being irrational, knowing that he should have-in normal circumstances-been elated that he was on the receiving end of such desire and yearning. But he was a danger to everyone that involved themselves with him. "Things…things have happened to me that…" he licked his lips, trying to find the right words, finding it was nearly impossible with Edward pressed against him. "That…keep me from having normal relationships."

"Yes and I'm the poster child for normal," Edward murmured, more to himself then Harry, stepping away from Harry. "But I respect your decision."

"I'm not saying that we can't, you know, do-"

"Friends with benefits?" Edward snarled, awing Harry at the amount of anger in those pale golden eyes of his. "I'm not a promiscuous person, Harry. I thought, perhaps, with the connection I felt the second I laid eyes on you that I could find the ability to trust again. It would seem that I am wrong."

"Edward…" Harry began, losing all ire, _feeling_ the disappointment and rejection radiating from Edward in waves. "If you knew me…you wouldn't _want_ to offer yourself so freely."

"How can you make that deduction when you won't give me the chance?"

"Past mistakes," he said bitterly. "Give me some time, Edward. Please. This is…new for me." And it was. Harry had never been desired for anything more then his name. Yet Edward Cullen had no idea who Harry Potter was. Had no idea what lay buried underneath the alias Harrison Black.

"I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

Harry frowned, staying rooted to his spot until the car had disappeared down the street. The rain had long since soaked his clothes to his body. "Harry?" Draco's soft voice was next to his ear and Harry hadn't even noticed his friend's presence. "I'm sorry that I left like that and I'm sorry for-"

"Don't." Harry's voice left room for no arguments. He gently took Draco's hand and led him back towards the house, "You did nothing wrong. I'm the heartless bastard, Draco. I'm the one that's led you on for so long."

"You haven't led me on!" Draco hissed, extracting his hand from Harry's vice like grip, the door slamming behind them, "I'm not some weak woman, Harry. I knew a long time ago that I wouldn't be anything to you. I guess I've been deluding myself for years."

"If I could, there'd be no doubt that we would make the perfect pair," Harry sighed, touching Draco's face ever so slightly, seeing for a moment the hope flair in those beautiful eyes of his. It killed him. "I can't give myself to you because I'm scared of losing you. You've been my saving grace. The only one that's kept me from losing my sanity."

"But that doesn't mean anything, does it?" Draco desperately sought to stop the tears from forming. "I want one night, Harry. Just one night to…to say goodbye to the illusion forever."

It was wrong, Harry knew, as he nodded, taking Draco's hand and leading him towards the stairs. So wrong but he didn't give a fuck anymore. If this would keep Draco with him, keep him from returning to England, keep Harry from being alone…then he'd do it and damn the consequences.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! I might do the lemon of Draco/Harry in the next chapter. So, you are forewarned! :D**

**Please leave me a review and let me know how you like it. ^_^**

_**Peace, Love, and Doughnuts,**_

_**Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Darkest Before the Dawn**

**Chapter Five**

He knew he shouldn't be here. Edward was completely still on the window sill, inhaling the aroma of Harrison Black that drifted throughout the room, having to force himself not to moan. He rested his head against the wood behind him and closed his eyes, letting the scent assault his senses. He knew this couldn't have been normal. Bella hadn't affected him this drastically and she'd been his singer. _This_ was borderline obsession. _This_ was euphoria in it's most primal form. It woke a side of him that had been buried underneath abject self-loathing. A carnal passion that unnerved him as much as he relished in the sensations of.

Faint voices snapped Edward to attention. The door opening _almost_ made him leave until he realized the exact nature of _what _was happening in front of him. He moved the curtain aside, eyes widening, taking in the scene before him with a mix of anger, envy, and desire. The domineering arousal kept him rooted to the spot as he stared at the two bodies wound around each other, of the hands that were touching bare skin, of lips pressed in a passionate kiss.

He'd known that they couldn't have possibly been brothers; their exact opposite appearances and the fact that they _smelled_ nothing alike was evidence to that. But this only confirmed Edward's suspicions and made him feel less like a voyeuristic pervert. He couldn't deny that Harry and Draco weren't beautiful together. A light against dark that were entwined in an archaic, arduous dance of fluid gyrations that had Edward on the verge of salivating, forgetting momentarily that this was _his_ human making love to his rival.

Shirts were ripped and tossed to the floor. Edward ignored the stirring in his groin as stared at the chiseled musculature of Harry, at the faintest sheen of sweat that had formed on his defined abdominal. His jeans were impossibly low on his narrow hips, the deep vee of his lower torso a teasing image that had Edward's libido reaching lengths that should have been impossible. He swallowed, licking his lips, wanting nothing more then to stake his claim on Harry but couldn't. He was transfixed.

"Harry, are you sure?" Draco asked in a breathless whisper, fingers stalling on the zipper of Harry's jeans. "I don't want you to feel as if this is your responsibility. I'd never want to make you feel like you're some sort of cheap whore."

Edward listened intently, drowning out the noises from outside to focus entirely on Harry and Draco. "I know, Draco. But…you _need_ this. I don't…" Harry closed his eyes, sighing. "I don't want you leaving because you can't separate your personal feelings and our friendship. I can't…can't do this without you, Draco. You're all I have."

The openness on Harry's face, the unguarded emotions, made Edward feel vaguely nauseous. Was Draco the only one that Harry completely opened himself to? Were Harry's laughter and smiles only a front that kept anyone from seeing the _real_ Harry? How tortured was Harry's soul that he hid himself? "You took my heart and showed me dreams that I wish could turn real. It could have been wonderful between us," Draco's pained visage kept Edward's jealously at bay. How long had Draco lived with his love for Harry and how long had it been unrequited? Why didn't Harry return those feelings?

"I'm sorry but…if were to…be anything more then friends, I'm afraid that everything would end. You've been blinded by your love for me for so long that I don't think that you'd like what goes on in my heart. I'm not…I'm not normal, Draco. There's so much that needs to be fixed that I would just bring you down with me. And I don't want that. I need you to be just as you are now. I need you to remember me not as the messed up sociopath but as you see me now."

Edward stared at the tears cascading Draco's face. He was confused by Harry's words, disturbed by the darkness that shadowed him. There was something not quite _right_ about Harrison Black that made Edward curious about exactly _who_ he was. Had he been a trained killer in England? An assassin? Was he a fugitive on the run? Had he murdered people? He couldn't have been just an average teenager to be speaking as if he'd gone through something drastic.

"I understand," Draco rested his head against Harry's chest. "I'll respect your wishes, Harry, because you mean that much to me. And I know that you'll find what you need eventually. That maybe there's someone out there that can stop you from falling even farther then you already have. It might not be me but…I'm still going to be there for you. Even if it's Edward fucking Cullen," Draco attempted to laugh but failed miserably, the sound fading into a choked sob.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry whispered, voice muffled by his face pressed against Draco's hair, a couple of strewn tears released that made Edward feel guilty for intruding.

Neither noticed the curtain billowing.

***

Edward was _not_ happy. He loathed being vexed and he was not having any luck with solving the enigma that was Harrison Black. His entire walk home, he'd been sorting through all possibilities that could explain Harry's despondency, to explain the dark cloud that floated abysmally above him. But all were absurd. All ended in Edward questioning his _own_ sanity. It wouldn't have been this difficult if he could just _read_ Harry's mind; the block that kept him out was too strong to penetrate.

"Edward?" He raised his eyes from the floor to meet his 'father's' concerned ones. "Is there…something that wish to speak with me about?" Edward glanced at Alice partially hidden behind Jasper. "Yes, she's spoken to me of your dilemma but I would much rather hear it from you."

"I'm…I'm fine. There's nothing to speak of." He wasn't fond of lying to Carlisle however, his feelings at the moment were becoming increasingly difficult to understand. He could hear Rosalie muttering about a defect in him. Perhaps that was the case, perhaps there was a side effect-

"Edward," Carlisle's tone was patient albeit demanding.

He glanced at his family. They quickly dispersed, leaving Edward and Carlisle alone. Apparently they already knew thanks to Alice and her need for gossip. He bitterly turned to look at his father. "Is there a reason that I'm drawn to another human? That it's even strong then Bella? That I don't want to drink his blood, I just…I want to be do other unspeakable acts? That I can't hear his thoughts?"

"This concerns you immensely. I would think that it's obvious," Carlisle said, sitting on the couch, indicating that Edward should join him with a wave of his hand. Edward did as he was bid. "Bella was your singer. Her blood was a drug to you. This boy, this Harrison Black, could possibly be your Intended."

"My Intended?"

"There are many times that a vampire kills their singer because it's too much for them. Those that do usually spend eons finding their Intended, the one that is meant to be their's forever. Their blood does not call to you and instead, you become filled with a scent that is entirely the Intended's own. It is when you know that you've found your eternal mate."

Edward frowned, remembering the delicious aroma that had emanated from Harry the second he laid eyes on him. There was no doubt about it. Harrison Black was his Intended. "What do I do?"

Carlisle placed a comforting hand on Edward's shoulder. "He will not be able to resist you either. It is a mutual attraction. Though, humans do take awhile to acknowledge it," he said in a teasing tone.

"Then I am to suffer?" Edward scowled.

"Court him as you would any potential romantic encounter. As for you not hearing his thoughts, it's possible that because he's your Intended that you are unable to access his mind. Do you feel better?"

"Yes and no," Edward admitted, not at ease with himself just yet. "Thank you, Father."

"Anytime."

Edward watched Carlisle leave the living room. He was relieved that his strange, hasty infatuation with Harry was because he was Edward's Intended. That at least enlightened him about the scent, the need to be around him, the near constant arousal that seemed to flare every time he was within a few feet of Harry. But that didn't explain the block on Harry's mind. No, he was positive there was something more to it then that. Something that Harry would take to the grave with him.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the open drapes, rousing Harry from his sleep. He glanced at Draco resting against his chest. A slow smiled curled his lips. Like this, Draco looked like a kitten. "Too cute," he murmured, chuckling softly, being careful not to jostle Draco as he rose to his feet. A chill shuddered down his back as he felt Draco's hands on his body, could taste the sweetness of those lips… He was disgusted with himself that he had been willing to forgo his own morals and scruples, that he would have played with Draco's heart even more just to benefit himself. In the end, he was a truly selfish person.

He took one last look at the slumbering Draco before leaving the room. Harry knew nothing would return to normal. Not now. Not when so much had been said and done that couldn't be taken back. The warmth of the shower calmed him. He rested his head against the tile, desperately wanting the water to wash away all of the filth and guilt. It wouldn't come. No matter how hard he scrubbed or how hot the water was, it couldn't erase it.

Wrapping himself in a towel, he wasn't surprised to see Draco awake, sitting up in the bed with a hollowness in his eyes that had Harry suppressing the urge to vomit. "I think we should take the day off from school," he said, snapping Draco from staring mutely at the window to look at Harry.

"We've only been enrolled one day and you're already wanting to skip? I've taught you well."

"I just…I think we need to just spend some time alone today," Harry rummaged through one of the dressers, glancing at Draco. "Is that okay with you? I don't want…what happened last night to make us uncomfortable around each other."

Draco stood and came to stand behind of Harry. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm _not_ a woman? I can take rejection, Harry. Besides, maybe I'll meet someone. Someone better looking then Cullen," he spat distastefully, "Honestly, I don't know what you see in him. It makes me wonder if you had some sort of illicit love affair with Cedric during fourth year."

"Ha, ha," Harry grinned, "Despite that they _look_ alike, they don't act alike."

Draco shook his head, "I don't _want_ to know. I'm quite happy with being blissfully unaware, thank you very much. I'm taking a shower. Try to be dressed when I come back," he drawled.

Harry pursed his lips as he gazed at Draco's back. The humor and jesting was there but it was _off_. As if Draco was forcing himself to resume their old relationship. Harry knew it was too good to be true that Draco had actually come to terms with it and was making an effort to move on. It was a far fetched notion that Draco would relinquish him without a fight. "This fucking bites," he growled, fastening the button of his jeans. He hated how Draco played games; he was apt at manipulating people and situations. And even more of a genius at keeping his emotions perfectly schooled. Making it damn near impossible to know what went on in that brilliant mind of his.

"So…what do you have in mind?"

"I was reading about a small beach that's pretty much secluded. I was thinking about going there."

"A beach? My nuts'll shrivel up!" Draco whined, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I highly doubt that," Harry dead panned. "Come on you prissy girl."

Harry dodged the shoe that was thrown at his head, laughing as he pulled a hoodie over his head. "You need better aim then that. I don't know how you managed to even play Quidditch."

"Just shut up so we can go."

Maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

* * *

**I hated this chapter. Absolutely HATED it. But I know where the next chapter's going and I'm very excited to write it. Please Review!!! ") **


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Darkest Before the Dawn

Pairings: Harry/Edward, Draco/Jacob

Warnings: male x male loving!

Disclaimers: Nothing is rightfully mine

Author's Note: After a massive hiatus, I've updated. I know, short but at least I've managed to put another chapter out!

Word Count:2,007

Chapter 6/?

"It's nothing like London," Harry commented softly as they got out of the Aston Martin, eyes drinking in the beautiful scenery. "It even _smells_ clean. Crisp. London was full of smog, you know?"

"No, darling, I don't know," Draco rolled his eyes, "Or have you forgotten that I so very rarely went to Muggle cities?" the last was spoken almost wistfully, running a hand through disheveled blonde locks. "I thought beaches were supposed to look different."

Harry laughed, "It's kind of cute how clueless you are."

"Ha-fucking-ha," Draco snapped, walking towards the water, shooting Harry a dirty glower. "You can be such a prick, you know that? I won't apologize for being raised as a wizard, Harry or that I'm completely ignorant to most Muggle facts and knowledge. And let's face it, Muggles Studies was not exactly what I wished to take at Hogwarts. And that last year wasn't…_ideal _conditions to learn about Muggles."

"Well you're going to be learning about them now whether you like it or not. We have to blend into their society and hope to God that no one recognizes us. I could use a few spells to send out a search for dark creatures and other wizards but then that would tell the wizards that there are other wizards nearby and-I'm confusing you."

Draco shook his head, squatting down, wet sand running through his fingers, "No. I find it entertaining when you ramble like an idiot. But I get it. No magic. Using magic means that those that can detect it are more then likely going to use a trace and find us. I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone related to our world."

"Me either. At least the wards on the house are undetectable. Kingsley was thinking when he put Untraceables up before our arrival."

"He didn't get to be Minister because of his good looks," Draco retorted dryly, casting an amused glance at Harry. Sometimes, it was almost as if he didn't know the man looking back at him-and Draco could rightly say that he was one of the few to know the inner most depths of Harry Potter. But when the coldness entered those beautiful green eyes, when those faint traces of crimson scattered the iris and the pupils began to slit… It took all Draco had to not run in fear.

"Perhaps not," Harry smiled, standing beside of the blonde. "Come on, you can admit that you've _lusted_ after Kingsley."

"My list may be long but I hardly feel anything other then begrudging respect for Shacklebolt. Sometimes… If I hadn't followed Voldemort's plan, if I hadn't let those bastards in Hogwarts…" Draco sighed, "Who knows where we'd be. Probably not in fucking America."

"You've beat yourself up long enough, Draco. It's time to forgive yourself."

"Are sins ever forgiven, Harry?" Draco asked, raising his eyes from the water to meet Harry's brilliant green eyes.

_I don't know,_ Harry thought to himself. He'd asked himself that same question hundreds of times in the past couple of years. He may not have been the root of all the deaths but he was the indirect cause. Voldemort's vendetta against him… "I'll tell you when I figure it out myself. I blame myself for you, Draco. I could have prevented all of this from happening. And you wouldn't hate yourself."

Draco glowered darkly at Harry, rising gracefully but swiftly to his feet, "Don't you _dare_ put this off on you! Everything that's happened to me is _because_ of me! Not because of you! _You_ didn't bring Death Eaters in Hogwarts. _You_ didn't sell your soul to the devil! You don't have a fucking mark on your arm forever reminding you!" he snarled, shoving his sleeve up to his elbow, displaying the marred and disfigured Dark Mark. "I killed Blaise, Harry," he murmured, eyes watery. "Not you."

Harry was silent, torn between comforting Draco and arguing the point. But he knew it was futile. Draco had been forced to kill his boyfriend, forced to take his life because he was ordered to do so. It was one of the last reasons for Draco's defecting to the Light. "You had to. If you hadn't, you'd be with him right now."

"Maybe that's for the best, Harry. What life can I ever hope to have? No one wants anything to do with me because of my past and the Muggles that have seen this," he gestured angrily towards the Dark Mark, "Are afraid and disgusted. I may be wealthy but money doesn't keep the nightmares away."

"I'm sorry."

Draco laughed hollowly, "For what? Not loving me? I think I'm pretty much used to the idea of being alone. I could go be a hermit, I suppose. I-"

"Hush," Harry demanded, placing himself protectively in front of Draco, hand itching to grab his wand tucked into the back of his jeans. He may not be able to use magic but he would be damned if he went down without a fight. He was just as apt at hand to hand combat as he was with magic. "We're not alone."

Draco nodded, senses prickling, eyes zooming in on the nearby tree line.

"What brings you to La Push?" a deep voice spoke from a few meters behind them, cursing themselves for not noticing that they had been joined by another. "Not that this is a restricted reservation but we don't normally have many visitors. What, with the wolves and all that run our land," he smirked, clearly trying to scare them but was pleasantly surprised when neither human betrayed any scents of fear. The two shared a Look before focusing their attentions solely on him. "Impressive."

The raven haired one rolled his eyes, as if hoping for some type of patience that the rare, blue skies could provide him. "Actually, we were hoping to swim naked but I guess that's not going to happen. Sorry, Draco," he shrugged innocently at his friend.

"Tut, tut. I was _so_ looking forward to it," the delicious blonde sighed, pretending to examine his fingernails as he looked at the dark haired boy in dullness, his eerie blue eyes scrutinizing the newcomer closely. "Well, should we be leaving, since we're obviously not welcome."

"I never said you weren't welcome," he frowned, crossing his muscular arms in front of his nude, god like toned chest. "Just curious. Most people from Forks don't come here."

"As you can tell, unless you're accent impaired, we're not from Forks," Draco dead-panned.

"I'm Harrison Black and this is Draco Black," Harry shot Draco a scowl before turning towards Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. "I'm sure we're charmed but Draco has a nasty way of being friendly."

"If that's friendly, I'd hate to see him pissed," the native chuckled, the tone a deep baritone that sent goose-bumps down Draco's spine. "Jacob Black. Kinda ironic that we share the same name."

"I can assure you that we're not related," Harry stated, ignoring the sudden flash of Sirius Black looming in his mind. God, he missed the man. "Though nothing much astonishes me these days," he added as an after thought. Fuck, this Jacob Black could have been some long lost ancestor that had been burned out of the Black family tree. "What is, La Push, exactly?" Harry asked inquisitively, peering at Draco from his peripheral vision, wondering exactly _what_ had silenced his often too brash friend.

"It's an Indian Reservation," Jacob didn't elaborate and Harry didn't pry. They'd come to a mutual understanding. "You should enjoy the day while you can. I'm sure that it'll be raining tomorrow or at the very least, cloudy."

"Surprise, surprise," Draco sniffed from beside of Harry, "And I thought London was dreary," he mumbled, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Care to join us, Jacob?" Draco all but purred the werewolf's name as it rolled out of his tongue like sin. "The more the merrier."

Jacob pursed his lips, looking from the blonde to the raven. He could sense that the two were close. Maybe mates? He sniffed the air experimentally, not smelling any lingering arousal that often permeated his nose when he was around lovers. "That sounds like fun. But I'd recommend _not_ going into the water bare assed. You'll freeze your balls off."

Harry groaned, sticking the tip of toe into the water, yelping at the bitter cold temperatures. "Holy shit! That's cold! And sane people actually get into _that_?" Harry shook his head. "Fuck no. Sorry, Draco, I'm not about to lose my nuts. I'm quite partial to them."

"Most men are, you great prat." Draco patted Harry's arm comfortingly. "We could always buy a hot tub for the house."

"_That_ is the best plan you've had so far. So, Jacob, want to get something to eat with us?" Harry queried, slipping his shoes back on, disregarding the glare that Draco sent him. He was more then a little intrigued with his friend's side long glances at Jacob; that meant that maybe Draco was one step closer to forgetting about him. Besides, Harry couldn't stifle the voice that was warning him that Jacob Black was no ordinary human.

"Uh," Jacob shifted his eyes towards the mess of trees, "Alright. I don't have a shirt," he gesticulated to his naked torso.

"I think I have an over-sized sweatshirt in the car," Harry assured him, casting Draco a shadowed Look as the blonde fell a few steps behind them, his head hung low.

"How are you liking Forks?" Jacob spoke conversationally, vaguely disturbed that these humans didn't smell like normal humans. Instead of a bitter-sweet fragrance, there was a faint whiff of cinnamon that emanated from the blue eyed boy. That aroma was buried underneath a tranquil blend of jasmine, lavender, chocolate, and rain. Jacob inhaled, taking in the tantalizing new perfume until it made his head dizzy. It was mind numbingly strong.

"Oh, we'll stay here until we find Spoons and Knives," Harry said airily, the picture of innocence and honesty.

Jacob's loud laugh echoed. "Let me know if you find them. I've been telling Dad that we're missing the full set."

Harry decided that he rather liked Jacob; even if something was amiss. "I'll phone in the verdict. Draco, you in the mood for anything particular?"

"I have the oddest craving for juicy, rare steak," Draco pouted, sliding into the passenger side of the Aston Martin that Harry had come to treat as delicately as if it were a member of their own family. "What about that little diner in town? Mallory's?"

"A rare steak?" Harry mused, "That's kind of freaky. You don't even like steak."

"I know. Weird," Draco shuddered, putting his Oakley's on. "But I could go for a big piece of meat."

"Draco!"

Jacob didn't miss the innuendo in their voices. "You seem more like lovers then brothers."

"Tried it. Didn't work. But I give one of the best blow-HEY!" Draco protested as Harry's poked him roughly in the side. "There's nothing wrong with telling him I bat for both sides."

"Not everyone wants to imagine you sucking off-"

"Now who has the vulgar mouth?" Draco smacked Harry's arm none too gently, almost sending them careening off the road. At the top speeds they were gaining, it would have been lethal; to normal humans, anyways. "I'm sorry that you must deal with this pig of a friend of mine."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind hearing about these blow jobs of yours," Jacob laughed, liking the pink tint to the blonde's otherwise fair cheeks. "If you can brag about it then you can demonstrate." Draco's mouth opened and nothing came out.

"Jacob! I think I'm in love with you," Harry chuckled, "Because I think that's the first time anyone's been able to shut him up."

The car was filled with laughter and Draco's face went even darker.


End file.
